1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of optical signal emitters. More particularly, the invention relates to integrated circuit gas discharge light emitters as well as integrated circuits that include an acousto-optic crystal together with a light emitting diode or laser diode and/or a lens.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Hot electron sources are well known to those skilled in the art of photonics. A hot electron source can be used as a source of emitted photons, via phosphors for example, or directly. Integrated circuits that include a hot electron source are conventional.
Light emitting diodes, sometimes called LEDs, are also well-known to those skilled in the art of photonics. Integrated circuits that include a light emitting diode are conventional.
Lasers, are also well-known to those skilled in the art of photonics. Integrated circuits that include a laser are also conventional.
However, it is important to appreciate that none of the known hot electron source, LED or laser approaches provide an efficient, inexpensive, fast switching light emission source for use as part of an integrated circuit. Hot electron sources are very inefficient, typically providing a conversion efficiency of less than 0.01% electrical to optical. Silicon based light emitting diodes and lasers are not fast switching relative to current demand for data throughput. GaAs and InP and other more expensive integrated circuit processes do make some reasonably fast switching LED and laser devices available, but such devices are currently at least 10 times more expensive than silicon based devices. Another problem with these more expensive process based LED and laser devices is that they also have a limited range of emission wavelengths available. What is needed, therefore, is a integrated circuit light emission source that is energy efficient, inexpensive, fast switching and wavelength versatile.
Meanwhile, gases containing electrically charge particles, sometime called plasmas, are well-known to those skilled in the art of video displays. Plasmas can be generated by applying a radio frequency (RF) potential across a gas in a partially evacuated chamber. For instance, a conventional plasma video display typically includes thousands of individually addressable pixels each of which can be defined by a plasma containing cell. Also, those of skill in the art of microelectronic fabrication are familiar with the use of plasmas to deposit materials on substrates and/or remove materials from substrates.
Heretofore, the requirements of efficiency, low cost, quick switching and emission wavelength flexibility in an integrated circuit light emitter referred to above have not been fully met. What is needed is a solution that simultaneously satisfies all of these requirements.